A Kitten's POV
by Ms. Bear
Summary: Oh boy, what has Sasuke gotten himself into this time? He neglects a kitten in need, and now he is one! But will this form let him see a different side of a girl he's always overlooked? Is Sasuke a victim of a jutsu or just plain old fate?
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: Hey people. For the holiday vacation, i'm not grounded, so I decided I would put something new up.

---

Sheets of rain poured from the black clouds to engulf the city of Konoha. People rushed to get inside and out of the storm. However, Uchiha Sasuke was not one of them. Now a jounin and best friend to the Hokage, Naruto, Sasuke had to be a good little ninja and patrol the streets(his punishment for not handing in a mission report).

_Mew_

What was that? Sasuke walked over to the side of the street.

_Mew!_

Sasuke peered into a sodden cardboard box where the sound was coming from. Inside, there was a soaked tabby kitten. Water had begun to fill the bottom of the box.

_Mew! Mew!_

"Shut up, cat. I don't have time for this. Go take care of yourself like I had to." Sasuke kicked the box and continued on patrol.

---

Two hours later, the rain was still coming down hard. Sasuke had finished his rounds and was walking back the way he had came before. He stopped for a second and looked around the street. All he could hear was the rain. He glanced at the box that had held the kitten. He sighed.

"It probably got out," he muttered. But he walked over to it anyway. He looked in, then instantly looked away and closed his eyes tight. The water in the box had risen to the lid, and in the middle of the pool of water, the kitten was floating face down.

"Oh, jeeze." Sasuke groaned. "I can see grown men and women die, but I can't take it when a stupid cat dies? God, I'm weak." Sighing, he squatted in front of the box and watched the body bob up and down as the rain hit the surface. Sasuke knew it was dead. He knew. But he just had to check. Biting his lip, he reached his hand out and hesitantly poked the body.

A radiant light enveloped the kitten. Sasuke jumped back in shock, instinctively grabbing a shuriken from his back pocket. He watched in masked amazement as the dead kitten was picked up by a beautiful woman with a holy glow about her. The woman looked at him and shook her head in disappointment, black strands of hair following her movements. She rocked the kitten in her arms and placed a hand on it's small head. Closing her eyes, she started to chant. The dead kitten's body disintegrating into tiny particles of light in her hands.

Turning to Sasuke, the woman held her hands together in front of her, palms up, and blew the light particles at him with a surprisingly strong wind. Sasuke gasped as the light went into his body, and the last thing he saw was the woman placing the body of the dead kitten in front of adult cat that seemed to be crying.

---

"_For what you have done, you must look through the eyes of your victim and repent"_

---

Yuki: POOR KITTY WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -grabs box of tissues off shelf- I hate animals dying, it's the one thing in a book or story or movie that makes me cry!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: Alas, chapter 2!

---

"_For what you have done, you must look through the eyes of your victim and repent"_

---

Uzumaki Naruto lounged lazily in his chair, feet up on his desk. Alas, it was another uneventful day in the city of Konoha, and Naruto was dying of boredom. With no wars or interesting things happening, all he did was sleep, talk to ninjas, sleep, eat ramen, talk to ninjas, eat ramen, and sleep. B.O.R.I.N.G. Naruto sighed and tapped his pencil on his desk. On days like this he would annoy his friend Sasuke. ...Hey...Where was Sasuke?

Naruto sat up, taking his feet off his desk. He searched through a small mountain of paperwork and pulled out a sheet.

"Hey! He never came back from patrol!" Naruto growled. "Stupid Uchiha. Thinks just 'cause I'm his friend he can get away with anything!" he mumbled. He pressed a small button on the wall.

_"Yes Hokage-sama?"_

"Could you get me Uchiha Sasuke?"

_"Of course Hokage-sama"_

Naruto let go of the button and shook his head, chuckling. "I'm still not used to the 'Hokage-sama' crap'"

---

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He was confused. Did he fall asleep on patrol? No, that wasn't possible, Uchihas were efficiant and never slept on the job. Then he sat up, eyes wide. The kitten! And that woman! She did something to him to make him fall asleep!

"Meow," he sighed. Sasuke's eyes widened as big as plates. "Meow?" What the hell? Sasuke tried to clear his throat and speak again. "Meeeow"

---

"Hokage-sama, we can't find Sasuke anywhere," Naruto's assisstant spoke through the intercom. Naruto punched the button.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he screamed into the device.

"Um, no. Sorry sir, but it seems like he vanished. But..."

"But what?" Naruto had a feeling he wouldn't like this.

"We found an abandoned Konoha headband on the streets. And the Inuzuka family confirmed that it was Sasuke Uchiha's..."

"NO FUCKING WAY! That asshole left again?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME?!"

"Um...yes, sir. I'm sorry, but it seems that that's the case Hokage-sama,"

"..."

"Hokage-sama?"

"..."

But Naruto was already gone, a flash of yellow among the crowded streets of Konoha.

---

Hyuuga Hinata ran through the halls of the Hyuuga compound in her ninja gear and socks, slipping across the floors. She had just gotten back from a training session with her team; if you even wanted to call it that. Her team thought she was fragile, and so they went easy on her. They didn't even want her to spar in the first place, either. It made her feel weak and helpless. But now, Hinata was happy to be home. Hopefully her new friend was awake, and she could see how he was doing.

---

Sasuke could not believe this was happening to him. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? That had to be it! He could not be a...a...kitten! That was just not right! Uchihas were most certainly not soft and fluffy...and dare he say _cuddly_. He had to be dreaming. But as he sat there in front of the mirror located in the corner of the room he was in, Sasuke could see that he was indeed a kitten. He had paws, a tail, and cat ears. His fur was a dark blue color, and his eyes were black with a red tint to them.

_'I wonder...'_ He tried to will the sharingan to come out. Nothing. _'Dammit. I'm completely helpless like this!'_ He looked at his front paws and flexed his razor-sharp claws. _'Well, at least I have these'_

Suddenly, Sasuke heard the jingling of keys and the doorknob turning. He whipped around and hissed. Whoever had captured him would pay if they tried to keep him here. It sucked being a kitten, but he would rather die than be a stinking house cat! Someone was going to eat his claws when that door opened.

---

Hinata tried to balance a paper bag and her lunch in her arms as she was sliding down the hallway. She yelped as the things she was carrying were lifted from her arms unexpectantly. She turned and came face to face with her cousin.

"N-Neji-niisan!" she squeaked.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Um, s-sure," she replied. Together they finished the journey to her room. He took her keys and turned the doorknob. Suddenly, Hinata remembered her little guest and the fact that she wanted to keep him a secret. She also remembered that Neji had a phobia of cats.

"Neji! Wait-"

"MEOOOOOWR!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

---

Yuki: hehe, poor Neji. Do you like Sasukitty's battle cry? XD Review and tell me watcha think of the story so far!!! Oh, and to the person that assumed I cried during Old Yeller-I didn't cry, I sobbed hysterically and screamed at the tv. I also couldn't go near pigs for a while 'cause I was afraid they'd give me rabies too XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: Alas, chapter 3!

---

"_For what you have done, you must look through the eyes of your victim and repent"_

---

"N-Neji-niisan, please don't tell f-father! You k-know he doesn't approve of p-pets," Hinata sat on her bed, stroking the kitten she had named Blue in her lap(Blue is Sasuke, duh. I'll call him Sasuke, but Hinata'll call him Blue). Sasuke didn't like the fact that he was in Hinata's lap. However, he did like the fact that the numerous deep scratches on Neji's face would probably scar.

"Hinata! How could you let that...that _thing_ in here?!" Neji was as far away as he could be from Sasuke.

"Neji-niisan, I know y-you're afraid of cats bu-"

"I'm not afraid!" he exclaimed. Sasuke jumped from Hinata's lap and hissed at Neji.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neji ran out of the room and slammed the door.

"N-Neji-niisan?" Hinata could tell that he was still behind the door.

"I'm...I'm not...afraid!" was his muffled answer. Sasuke smirked and stuck one of his paws under the door. "Agh!" You could hear Neji running down the hallway.

"Oh, B-Blue, why did you h-have to do that to p-poor Neji-niisan?" Hinata smiled. Sasuke just looked up with innocent eyes.

"Mew?" _'Ha, that was the funniest thing that I've ever seen. Blackmail!' _Sasuke smirked on the inside. This would be fun.

"H-He's really afraid of c-cats," Hinata bent down to pick up Sasuke, and he let her. "When he was l-little, he got attacked b-by a cat p-protecting her k-kittens,"

"Mew," _'Haha, major blackmail here! Keep it coming Hinata!'_

"Ever since t-then, he'd scream if he s-saw a cat, or even a k-kitten,"

"Meow," _'I think I'm not gonna mind this kitten thing too much. At least I can spend my time torturing the Hyuuga-Bastard'_

---

"Naruto, what do you want?" Haruno Sakura glared at the Hokage as he stood on her porch.

"Sasuke left Konoha again,"

**THUMP**

"Aw, shit," Naruto smacked his forehead and picked up Sakura's unconscious body. "I guess I could've softened that a little bit..."

---

Yuki: I know it's short but i'm trying to update as much as i can. Anyway, there might be no school tomorrow! Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow:-) WEAR YOUR PAJAMAS INSIDE OUT AND BACKWARDS OR I'LL GET ITACHI TO KEEL YOOOOOU!

Itachi: -sigh-

Yuki: don't sigh at me mister. You're wearing your pjs inside out and backwards too!

Itachi: I sleep naked

Yuki: Then there's only one thing I can do! -glances around, grabs Itachi, and runs into an empty room-


	4. Chapter 4

Alas! Chapter 4!

* * *

_"For what you have done, you must look through the eyes of your victim and repent"_

* * *

"Hm, this one l-look's good," Hinata examined a potato in the marketplace and put it in her basket next to Sasuke. Walking over to another part of the market, Hinata spotted a tomato stand. She smiled down at Sasuke.

"Blue, we'll go home after we get some tomatoes," Sasuke's eyes bugged out as he started to salivate.

__

'Tomatoooooooes,'

Hinata gasped as Sasuke jumped from the basket.

"Ah! Blue c-come back!" Sasuke scampered away from Hinata as she chased him towards the tomato stand. The shopkeeper screamed as Sasuke leaped at him, claws bared.

__

'Surrender the tomatoes!'

"Blue! NO!" Hinata gasped as the shopkeeper viciously hit Sasuke with a broom. With one long jump she was on the shopkeeper. With a cry she struck him in the chest with her palm, sending him flying into a pile of bad tomatoes. "No one touches my kitten," (A/N: Woohoo kick-ass Hinata!) She bent down and lovingly cradled Sasuke in her arms. "Are you okay, Blue?"

_'I just got knocked around with a giant stick, how do you think I feel?'_

But nevertheless, he snuggled into her warmth._ 'But thanks for kicking that guy's ass…'_ He sat up in her arms and licked her cheek. Hinata giggled and carefully placed Sasuke back in the basket.

"Poor B-blue," Sasuke cocked his head at her.

__

'Hm, back to the stuttering again, eh?'

"Since you l-like tomatoes so much, I'll buy you some…" Hinata glanced at the groaning shopkeeper. "…at a different p-place."

* * *

Sasuke felt great. With his stomach full of yummy tomatoes, there was nothing else that he could ask for. He heard the front door open and close.

"Hinata-chan! I'm home!" Neji's voice echoed through the house. Sasuke smirked. With Hinata in the shower, Neji was all his.

__

'Come and get it Hyuuga,'

* * *

A scream shook Hinata from her thoughts as she was towel-drying her hair. She started, dropping the towel and running out of her room, kunai in hand. She leaped down the stairs.

"What's wro-….huh?" Hinata blinked at the scene before her. "N-Neji-niisan, why are you on the r-refrigerator?" Neji seemed to have climbed up the refrigerator and was clinging for dear life at the top. Sasuke was sitting on the floor in front of the fridge, staring at Hinata innocently. She smiled at him, walking over to pick him up.

"NO! HINATA DON'T DO IT!" Neji screamed. Hinata looked up at him weirdly.

"Why n-not?"

"It's POSSESSED!!" Hinata stared at Neji and then looked at Sasuke, who was blinking cutely up at her. She looked back at Neji.

"Neji-niisan…I t-think you've been training a b-bit too hard lately," she said slowly.

"Hinataaaa," Neji whined, "I'm not crazy! It's eyes turned red! RED! That's not a normal eye color for a cat Hinata! REEED!"

"Y-yeah I get it, his eyes w-were red," Hinata rolled her eyes. "R-really Neji, I know you don't like c-cats, but this is MY c-cat…" she slid a glare up at him, the veins around her eyes pulsing. "…and if you try to hurt him…I'll hurt you," Neji gulped and shook his head.

"I won't hurt him! Nuh-uh! No way! You have my word!" he chattered. Hinata nodded, her veins receding.

__

'Wow, this girl's got the intimidation down!….I want a tomato…'

Sasuke mewed and pulled at Hinata's pants leg. She looked down and he gave her a pouty look.

"Aw someone's h-hungry! Let's get y-you some tomatoes…" she glared up at Neji, "Neji get off the fridge so I can get in it," He squeaked and practically jumped off the fridge. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Sasuke was on him like jam on toast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neji screamed as Sasuke jumped up and latched onto his face. "GETHIMOFFGETHIMOFFGETHIMOFF!!"

* * *

Neji sniffled as he sat on the toilet seat. Hinata sighed and stuck another band-aid to one of the many scratches on her cousin's face.

"D-don't cry Neji-niisan,"

"I'm not crying," he pouted. He glared at Sasuke, who was lounging in the empty sink, seemingly smirking some kind of cat smirk at him. Neji sighed. "Hinata that's enough. I have to get out of here in like 10 minutes." Hinata cocked her head at him.

"D-date with Ten-ten?" she asked, slapping another band-aid on. Neji winced and rubbed the band-aid.

"No, special mission. Uchiha left Konoha again. Naruto's sending squads out to retrieve him. He faces possible execution," Now THAT caught Sasuke's attention. His head snapped towards Neji.

__

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!'

Neji and Hinata stared at Sasuke as he started to freak out. He yowled and scratched at the door and walls.

"I told you it was possessed," Neji muttered, crying out as Hinata slapped another band-aid on him, harder then last time.

"S-shut up, Neji. H-he probably senses your n-negative energy," she frowned at him. He frowned back. And that's how the next 8 minutes went. Slap. Frown. Yowl. Frown. Slap. Yowl. Mutter. Mutter. Slap. Yowl. Mutter. Slap. Frown. Slap.

"I think I'm good now Hinata," Neji said. "I look like a mummy…a PINK mummy?!" he screamed, just noticing the color of the band-aids.

"Oh d-deal with it," Hinata mumbled. She frowned as she looked at Sasuke, who was a listless lump in the sink. "Oh Neji! Y-you upset Blue!" she scooped him into her arms. He just laid there. Neji sighed as he got up.

"It's not my fault that you rescued a possessed cat, Hinata," he maneuvered around her and out of the bathroom. "Now I have to go, Hina. I'll be back at noon tomorrow," Hinata just nodded as she heard Neji poof. Why was her kitty so upset? Sasuke looked up at her, and for the first time, they actually locked gazes. She gazed into his eyes and gasped, dropping him, as they turned a familiar swirling red color.

"Oh my god," Hinata breathed. "Uchiha…Sasuke…"

* * *

Yuki: dundunduuuuuuuuuun!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-poke-

…

-poke-

…

-poke-

"Hisssssss,"

"N-Naruto-kun, he doesn't like to be p-poked" Hinata tapped her fingers together as the Hokage continued to poke the kitten that was Sasuke.

-poke-

"AAAAAHHH!" Naruto yelled, falling out of his chair as Sasuke pounced.

__

'Stupid Dobe! I'm not some cute little toy you can poke!'

Hinata gasped and picked him up off of Naruto, holding him to her. Sasuke frowned at Naruto, but snuggled into Hinata's chest. _'Nice place to be'_

"How are you so sure that the cat is Sasuke, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, recovering from his fall. A red scratch mark marred him nose. He scrunched it up and examined the cat.

"Um…w-well," Hinata placed Sasuke onto Naruto's desk again. "I-I've heard that S-Sasuke likes tomatoes…"

__

'LOVES tomatoes'

Naruto nodded, tapping his fingers against his desk.

"A-and he hates Neji…"

Naruto snorted, "All cats hate Neji,"

"U-um…and he h-has the s-sharingan…" Naruto gaped at her.

"Seriously?!"

"Y-yeah…" Hinata scratched Sasuke behind the ears. "C-could you show him Bl…Sasuke?" Her voice was sad. She had finally found a pet that could keep her company and love her unconditionally, and it had turned out to be Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke turned to her and frowned, feeling her sadness. He then turned to Naruto. With a scowl, he willed his sharingan to his eyes. Once again, Naruto fell out of his chair.

"Oh my god! It is you!" Naruto scooped Sasuke up into the air and twirled around. "Haha! And I thought you went off to Sound again!" He squeezed Sasuke's cheeks. "But you just went and got yourself turned into a itty bitty wittle kitty cat," He shook his finger in front of Sasuke's face. Taking that as an invitation, Sasuke chomped down on it.

__

'Take that you idiot!'

* * *

Yuki: Wow, I got so many reviews in one day that I just had to write another chapter (even though it's kinda short). Don't worry, it'll get very interesting in the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki: Get ready for an eye full of naked Sasuke everyone -wink-

**Chapter 6**

It was the middle of the night when Sasuke cracked an eye open. Something wasn't right. He leapt off of Hinata's bed only to fall right on his face as his _hands_ hit the floor. He yelped and stumbled, waking Hinata.

"W-what's w-wrong?" Hinata yawned groggily. Her eyes bulged from her head as they focused on a naked Sasuke with cat ears and a tail. "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!"

"What is it Hinat--AH! UCHIHA!" Neji screamed, baseball bat in hand.(A/N: remember that Neji doesn't know that the cat was Sasuke). "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE MY COUSIN WITH COSPLAYING!!" Hinata blushed and hid under the covers. Sasuke, still in shock, attempted to stand and failed, falling on his butt.

"Meow!" _Damn my voice still won't work!_

"That won't work on me you bastard! Prepare to die!" Neji raised the bat above his head.

__

Shit!

-POOF-

"What the--AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD IT'S THE POSSESSED CAT!!" Neji sprinted from the room, leaving a trail of dust and a baseball bat in his wake. Hinata poked her head out from under the covers.

"U-Um…are you okay S-Sasuke?" she asked, crawling out of bed to kneel down next to him. Hinata picked him up and held him to her. "He didn't hurt you did h-he?"

__

Only my pride…

-POOF-

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked as she was sent to the floor, a completely human, naked Sasuke on top of her.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Yeah?" _At least I can talk… _

"C-could you get o-off o-of m-m-me?!"

"I'm actually quite comfortable," Sasuke stated, loving her beat red face. He lowered his face to hers, ready to seal their lips together.

-POOF-

_DAMMIT!_

Sasuke, in full cat form, had a tantrum on Hinata's chest. _WHY?!_

He looked down at Hinata. _Why do I have to like her so much…?_

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk, staring at Hinata as she finished her story.

"Sooo…was he all muscled?"

"N-Naruto! I-I d-didn't l-l-look!" Hinata squealed, blushing like a tomato. Sasuke smirked at her from Naruto's desk, swishing his tail.

__

Liar

"I-I'm not lying!!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

__

Did she hear me?

"Yes I h-heard you Sas--…o-oh my g-god," Hinata whispered. Naruto stared at her.

"Can you…understand him, Hinata?" he asked slowly. Hinata nodded furiously.

"I c-can hear what h-he's s-saying in my head! T-this has n-never happened before!" she explained. Staring at Sasuke, she stroked his fur.

__

Can you…really hear me?

"Yes," Hinata breathed. Naruto stood up.

"Well this is a new development!" he announced, stretching. "I'll update the research team…aka Sakura,"

"S-Sakura?"

"Yeah you might have some competition Hinata-chan!" he called as he walked out the door. Hinata went bright red.

"W-what d-do you m-mean c-c-competition?!" she screeched.

"You know what I mean!" came a muffled reply.

**END**

Yuki: haha naked Sasuke

Itachi: -pout-

Yuki: aw! Itachi you're my one and only -huggles-...well in Naruto you're my one and only...

Itachi: -sulk-

Yuki: -poofs over to the Inuyasha universe to huggle Sesshomaru-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke sat on Hinata's bed in human form. Hinata had insisted that he have a blanket over him at all times in case of transformation. So here he was, naked, wrapped up in a fuzzy pink blanket that had dancing bananas on it.

"Hinata?" he called. Said girl poked her head in the door and looked at him.

"Oh, y-you're h-human now Sasuke-san," she observed, standing in the doorway, stirring something in a large metal bowl.

"It's just Sasuke," Sasuke muttered, taking in her cute little frilly apron and pink bandana. "Cooking something?" he asked, eyebrow raised. She blushed.

"U-um, y-yes," she glanced down at the bowl she had in her arms and stopped stirring. "I like to c-cook when I-I'm not b-busy," she mumbled. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"What are you making?" he asked, getting up to look. Hinata backed up, face beet-red.

"U-u-umm, I'm m-making u-uh an apple p-pie," she stuttered, trying to look everywhere but at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. Well, the only thing he was wearing was the blanket, which barely tied around his hips. Everything else was showing. "I sh-sh-should get you a b-b-bigger b-b-b-blanket," With that, she practically sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. Sasuke chuckled. How cute.

* * *

After aquiring a bigger blanket, Sasuke was allowed to wonder around. Of course, the only place of interest to him was wherever Hinata was. So, while Hinata chopped up some apples for her pie, Sasuke was slowly spinning around on a kitchen stool.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" he asked.

"No t-thank you Sasuke," Hinata smiled as she twirled around the kitchen. Sasuke let a little smile appear on his face. She was truly an interesting creature. A stuttering, blushing mess one minute, then a happy, twirly sprite the next. It was fascinating. His eyes widened as she came a little too close to some kitchen knives that were on the counter.

"Hina-"

"Ow!" she hissed, dropping a bag of flour on the floor and clutching her arm. Sasuke jumped off of the stool and was at her side in a minute. He wrapped one arm around her and used the other one to look at her arm. It was just a small cut. Sasuke sighed in relief, letting his forehead rest on her shoulder. He heard her breathing speed up. Gently, he turned her around. Her wide eyes stared up into his.

"You have absolutely no clue do you?" he whispered. "You don't know what you do to me, Hyuuga Hinata,"

Hinata was hypnotized by his eyes and his words. What power did she, a little, scared girl, have over such a beautiful and powerful creature?

"Hinata?" he murmured, reaching up to caress her porcelain skin.

"Y-yes?" she gasped, his fingers warm on her cheek. She felt as if her eyes would roll into the back of her head and she would melt through his fingers and straight to the floor.

"May I kiss you?" his voice was but a whisper as it caressed her ear, leaving her weak. Her mind was clouded, her body felt hot. Her head acted on it's own accord as it moved up and down slowly.

"Yes," she breathed, eyes closing as his lips descended.

* * *

Yuki: Cliiiiiffy! xD I bet ya'll hate me right now. Well I had to get something up. Anywho, True Blood is on so I gotta go.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuki: So me and Niki have this thing going about posting more chapters. I guess you can call it a game. She thinks she's gonna win. I think she's gonna win too XD. She's only writing a one-shot! *grumble* Let's see if I can actually win (though I doubt it)

**Chapter 8**

When Sasuke's lips touched hers, Hinata felt herself turn into jelly. Sensing this, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her slender form and held her against him. His lips caressed hers as she weaved her tiny hands into his raven hair. The kiss deepened. Tongues dancing, the two clumsily made their way to the living room. Toppling onto the couch, they seperated for a moment to stare into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke," Hinata breathed, flushed. She stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"God. The things you do to me," Sasuke growled, dipping his head to trail his tongue along her neck. She moaned, eyes shut tight as she clenched her hands in his hair.

"Mmm Sasuke," she groaned. She gasped as he bit down on a sensitive part of her neck. She grabbed his head and guided his lips back to her own. Moaning, she allowed Sasuke to remove her apron and throw it across the room. Her bandana quickly followed. She gasped as she felt his cool palms on her flat stomach, and blushed hotly when her shirt was thrown somewhere into the next room. She had no clue what she had gotten herself into...but she liked it.

---

Neji Hyuuga whistled to himself as he walked home, groceries in his arms. He'd known Hinata was baking today, so he thought it'd be nice to do her grocery shopping for her. Hinata's pies were famous for being absolutely delicious. If she wasn't a ninja she could be extremely succesful as a baker.

Fishing into his pocket for his keys, Neji stopped whistling. What was that noise? Quietly opening the door, he put the groceries to the side. He crept down the hallway silently.

"Oooh Sasuke," Neji's eyes bugged out of his head. That...that voice...was...that....that was...

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!" He burst into the living room and his jaw dropped. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY COUSIN UCHIHA!!!!" Byakugan blazing, Neji jumped on the naked Sasuke. Hinata squeaked and fell off the top of the couch, clutching Sasuke's blanket. Neji punched the Uchiha square in the nose, receiving a punch to the gut right after.

"S-stop it!" Hinata held the blanket to herself, attempting to cover her scantily-clad body. Her cries went unheard as the brawl made it's way to the kitchen. Hinata heard a crash and the sound of shattering glass. Gasping, she ran into the kitchen and stared at the remains of her apple pie. She fell to her knees amidst the broken glass, not even flinching as some shards cut into her legs. The apple pie wasn't the reason she began to cry. The fact that the glass container that had held the pie had once belonged to her mother, was. Her mother. The one who had taught her bake. Tears began to stream down her face as she let out all her emotions.

When Hinata started to sob and try to pick up the shattered remains of her beloved possession, the fighting stopped. Sasuke quickly picked Hinata up into his arms and placed her on the counter. Sniffling, Hinata handed him the blanket. Chuckling softly, he retied it around his waist and went back to tending to her. He gently removed each shard of glass embedded in her knees and wet a paper towell. He cleaned her wounds with the wet paper towell and muttered some choice words as he examined a particulary large cut.

Neji was watching from the side while getting out the broom. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Hinata hug Sasuke. What was up with his cousin? His eyes widened as she presented him with her finger, which had been cut by glass. The Uchiha actually laughed and kissed it. He KISSED IT! Grumbling, he cleaned up the glass and deposited it into the trash bin. He then leaned against the fridge and watched as Sasuke smoothed Hinata's hair and kissed her cheek. He sighed, banging his head lightly against the fridge. His cousin and the Uchiha were in fucking love. LOVE. Plain as day love. L. O. V. E. Love! Neji silently raised his fists up to the sky. Whyyyy? Why couldn't she just be single for the rest of her life?!

At the sound of smacking lips, he whirled around and stomped over to the kissing couple. Poking Sasuke's chest with a finger, he gave him a stern look.

"Look. You can be together. Just don't make out in our house! Got it?" Sasuke blinked. Hinata blinked. Was Neji actually saying that it was okay for them to be together?

"Um...yeah." Sasuke blinked again.

"Achoo!" Hinata sneezed.

**Poof!**

_God Dammit!_ Kitten Sasuke was saved from falling to the ground by Hinata's small hands.

"AHHHHH!" Neji ran from the room.

"...I think he likes you better in human form," Hinata murmured, scratching Sasuke behind the ears.

TBC

Yuki: Buwhahahaha! SasuHina action!! You likey? Well, me likey ;D! R&R :P Oh and Niki won XD. Like a week ago...XD


End file.
